A storage device can be configured to generate event log data, statistics, metrics, and other data related to the internal and/or physical operation of the storage device, referred to herein as telemetry data. For example, the storage device may generate telemetry data corresponding to hardware events, errors, or alerts raised by the storage device. In another example, the storage device may generate telemetry data for performing testing, debugging, and tracing activities, e.g., as provided by ARM® Embedded Trace Macrocell (ETM) technologies, or by industry standards specified by the Joint Test Action Group (JTAG) organization. The storage device may store the telemetry data within a memory device of the storage device (e.g., non-volatile or volatile memory unit) for later retrieval and analysis.